Leaky Pipe
by CyKiESuMMerS
Summary: A one shot, post AVX, Scott and Emma are civil with each other. Lots of sexual tension ensues. Of course, someone interferes. Thanks to reviews, a 4th part has been added! Chec k it out.
1. Chapter 1

"Scott."

"Yes, Headmistress Frost."

A platinum blonde woman in white turned towards her bedroom door as a tall dark and handsome man in a gray t shirt and red shades came in, strapping on a minimal tool belt.

She tapped her chin with a finger, as if pondering out loud, "I'm a living diamond and a powerful telepath, yet I'm vexed when it comes to something as menial and ordinary as fixing a broken pipe."

He strode past her, patting her lightly on her slim hip with a sure hand.

"No need to call a plumber, this is a simple problem with a simple solution."

He briskly went into her large marble bathroom and turned on a faucet, testing the sink.

Getting on his knees, he opened up the space under her sink and his head disappeared inside the dark cavern as he tinkered away automatically reaching for items in his tool belt.

Leaning a hip against the bathroom door frame, Emma Frost, headmistress of the Xavier School, watched uncertainly, as if expecting the pipes to explode if she stepped in.

"What would a WASPy girl like me do without a handy big man like you? Darling, you contrast me so effortlessly."

She could almost hear his smirk from under the sink as his gruff voiced echoed out, "I believe some people like to say you complete me."

Tip toeing her immaculate Dior clad feet onto marble floor, she began to cautiously make her way in.

Pushing a toe against Scott's perfectly toned rear; she shoved slightly, "We're not some people, darling. We're the most powerful partnership for all of mutant kind."

He shoved his butt back a little, to shake her off and voiced maddeningly, "We're the headmasters of a fugitive school named after the man that I killed, with a student population under 20, and we've hardly got a start. Our powers are definitely not functioning predictably and we have no idea what the future has for us. We've got to carve our own futures. Start from scratch."

She sighed, "Always the weary pessimist, Scott."

He said in a tone she could not decipher as either sardonic or serious, "Believe it or not, men act differently for a certain time after hard break ups."

A lump rose in Emma's throat, her blue eyes widened, "Does that mea-what…"

They had not outright talked about it yet, had carried on with this passive aggressive banter that only two people who had seen each other naked and melded would have.

He shut her down, "No we are not getting back together."

A squeaky twisting sounded as Scott fiddled.

He rose a little, only to abruptly hit his head against the bottom of the sink. A hollow knock and a curse.

Emma bent down next to him on the floor, putting her hand on his back end, and said somberly, "I'm sorry."

She pushed her cropped blonde hair behind an ear and watched as he reverse crawled out from under the sink, water dripping down his hair and face.

Emma placed her hands on the side of his wet head and pressed her forehead against his, sadly shutting her eyes.

A loud crack filled the bathroom.

Illyana Rasputin set her sword down carelessly with a clang on Emma's bathroom floor.

She stared straight at Scott, as if no one else was around, "Scott, you and I are having a meeting downstairs right now."

His eyebrows shot up, "We are?"

She shifted her leather covered feet, "Yes. Now, boy."

He frowned, displeased, "Boy?"

Emma stared hard at the younger girl.

Striding over, still not acknowledging Emma, Illyana plucked a bewildered Scott off the floor and pulled him out.

Emma sat stunned on her marble floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow thanks for reading and reviewing guys! I was inspired to do another one thanks to you guys, also cause these are characters I'm interested in but don't get to write enough (Illyana). **

**Guest: Sorry I didn't specify, she dragged him out by his shirt collar. Thanks for your encouragement! Hope this installment fits :)**

**warfolomei: Heheheheh thank you I like your line of thinking, thanks for the plot advice and supporting another chapter! Possibilities are limitless, defiitely opend that door for me. hahah. **

**Here is the second part to my supposed 1 shot.**

* * *

Dragging the 26 year old man by his shirt collar downstairs, Illyana promptly sat him down with her in front of the TV they had just installed.

She switched it on and said, "We will watch and talk."

Scott suspiciously looked around, "What is this meeting about?"

Illyana said from the corner of her straight mouth, "Emma's Cuckoos are up to something."

Bewildered, Scott asked, "What?"

Illyana shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not the mind reader."  
Sighing in relief, Scott said, "You're just speaking on a hunch? Gees, 'Yana, was that really necessary to pull me out in the middle of something? Is something the matter? I'm here to talk if you want."

Stiffly stroking her long blonde hair, Illyana arched an eyebrow underneath her straight bangs, "I could hear them whispering and plotting last night, they're up to no good."

The Canadian morning news came on.

"Nonsense, those girls are loyal to me, they are some of my most trusted members. You heard what they said to teenage Jean when she arrived here with, er, other me."

Without a break from her monotonous and intimidating tone, Illyana questioned, "What was going on with you and Emma. You should really stay away from her right now."

Scott replied, "It's none of your business, are you concerned for me? I appreciate it, but I know Emma, I can handle her. Nothing's going on with us, happy?"

Somewhat appeased, Illyana tilted her head and put her hand on Scott's shoulder, "Scott, you don't need that woman on your plate right now. She's not good for you."

"She's done a lot of good for me, seriously, what's the matter."

Illyana smirked, "We're friends now aren't we? I can give you woman advice."

Parting his lips in a grin, Scott admitted, "I like when you say we're friends."

The ruler of limbo cracked a smug smile back at the older man, leader of the mutant race.

* * *

Scott awkwardly ushered his younger self and younger ex wife to the make shift dinner table at their new school.

The younger Jean shyly averted her green gaze from the older man she was going to marry.

The three Stepford girls immediately sat their identical behinds down in the seats next to adult Scott, menacingly glaring at teenage Jean and Illyana who had hovered by those seats.

Jean reluctantly sat down next to Phoebe who sneered, "Pass me the peas noob."

Celeste added, "Why's your hair all funny like that?"

Mindee who sat at Scott's left, said, "How out of fashion."

Lips curling irresistibly, Emma chided, "Girls...where are your manners. Be polite to our new guests."

Jean bit back, "I'm from a different era, where I am right now, in the 60's, this hair do is the fad."

Smiling venomously sweet, Phoebe turned her face towards Jean, "Then why is teen Scott's hair still cute and vintage."

Teen Scott who sat next to Jean, passed the dish of peas to the girls, over Jean who sat shocked.

His eyebrows were furrowed up over his old glasses cutely, he was very confused, he had no idea who these triplet girls who talked in unison were.

Apparently though, they were very close to his older self. Teen Scott suspiciously scoped his older self, still wearing the body of his new uniform at the dinner table. He had good things to say, but there was something more dangerous about him Scott was not sure about and his choice of company and his comfort with them seemed strange.

All three blonde sisters turned their faces toward Scott and sweetly said together, "Thank you Mister Summ-we mean, Scott."

Emma arched an eyebrow and eyed her girls darkly.

Goldballs scraped the mashed potatoes and moose meat they had been served, loudly on his plate, breaking the icy tension.

Tall dark red candles lit up the long slab of dinner table as the broken team ate in weary silence.

Illyana sat at Scott's other side next to Emma and Magneto.

Eric gravitated a fork towards himself and had it stab a piece of meat and feed him in the air.

Eva watched, enthralled, and whispered aloud about it. Emma rolled her eyes at the spunky young Aussie girl.

She seemed to have a special disdain for her.

After the stifled dinner, Scott approached his younger self, "I feel like we should have a talk."

The others watched as the two walked off together.

Eva commented, "That's so weird."

* * *

Adult Scott strolled to his bedroom after a deep conversation with himself, at 16.

He had a lot to think about, and a lot came out, it was cathartic to say the least.

He realized he wanted to do what he had never done before, take care of himself.

Passing by an open door, he sensed something was amiss.

Slowly, he slipped his head in the door, checking to see if anyone was in the room.

It was dark, but he could make out silhouettes, this was Jean's guest room.

Following his instinct, he switched on the lights.

The Stepford Cuckoos were standing over Jean's bed, where Jean lay sound asleep.

Mindee, who had now dyed her hair brown, was holding a pillow out hovering over Jean's head.

Scott gasped, "Mindee? Phoebe? Celeste? What the blast is going on in here?"

Dropping the pillow, Mindee answered, "Fluffing teen Jean's pillow."

Celeste cooed, "Mister Summers."

Sagging his shoulders, he reprimanded, "Girls...you can't attempt to murder people in their sleep."

Phoebe said, "She's not asleep, we've placed her in a light coma."

Scott's left eye twitched underneath his ruby glasses.

He herded the girls to their bedroom, and making sure they were safely tucked in after a long lecture, he turned to his own room.

Shaking his head, Scott wryly told Illyana who was waiting fully dressed in her uniform on his bed, her large sword tucked between her arms. "The Cuckoos weren't plotting to overtake the team or anything...they were going to kill Jean."

Illyana's face remained stoic, but her tone was bemused, "I was wrong then. I shouldn't have meddled."

"You don't like this Jean?"

Illyana replied, "She gives me weird looks, for my outfit. She's definitely uptight."

"It was different times for us back then, you gotta remember that." Scott advised.

Stretching his lanky body down on the bed next to Illyana, Scott yawned, "Try to keep an eye out for Jean and the Cuckoos will you? I still trust them but just make sure nothing actually happens."

Illyana dutifully nodded, stroking the blade of her sword.

"Anyway, why are you in here? Do you need something?"

The demon ruler confessed, "My head gets a little...scary. Not that I get scared, I am accustomed to all the darkness and evil, but it gets a little redundant and lonely. I might feel better sleeping with another, sleeping is visceral for me."

Rubbing his temples, Scott exasperatedly patted his pillow down for her and lifted his sheets, "Alright, get comfortable, no sword in this bed though."

He turned off his bedside lamp and settled into his bed, carefully turning away from Illyana, who faced him.

In the dark, Illyana laced her arms around Scott's sculpted, toned torso, she murmured, "You're not large and fat like my brother, the oxen."

Nestling his face against his pillow Scott sternly said, "Don't compare me to Piotr."

She leaned her lips up near his ear, and continued, "He holds grudges I care not for, he's been through a lot, but he's still humble and true to his heart. There are a lot of people like that. There are also some who recognize they've been soiled, and embrace it to make the most of it. There's no one like me Scott, and I am what I am, I don't try to deny it. You understand me."

Grasping his hard abdominal muscles, she lowered her wicked mouth to his ear.

"Whooooaaa-okay!" Scott jumped out of bed and towered over Illyana, "I'm um, sleeping somewhere else tonight."

He speed walked out of his own room.

Emma opened her bedroom door to a frazzled looking Scott. Clutching his pillow to his bare chest, "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

As Scott settled down on Emma's couch with his pillow, she fixed him a drink in her more conservative nightie and questioned him with a look.

He deadpanned, "I don't wanna talk about it."

He felt a little selfish, for leaving Illyana like that when she had just admitted she had night creeps, but Scott's reaction could only be one of shock and he couldn't bring himself to go back, was it fear?

Emma shook her glass around and asked, "Remember our vacation in the Savage Lands?"

Honestly but hurtfully, Scott told her, "I'm trying to forget. Our good times only add hurt to the insult."

Emma pouted, but could not help but agree.

She stated, "I don't like Jean Grey being here. I don't like her being anywhere here at all, she should be sent back to her own time. You are being reckless by allowing them to stay here."

Scott firmly declared, "I've made my choice and I have my reasons for sticking with them."

"You were cute as a kid." Emma smirked at Scott, who only gave her a strained reply, "Try not to talk to the kid, okay? He has no idea who you are and I'd like to keep it that way. He has no idea what's in store for him when it comes to you."

Emma laughed, "That was funny Scott", she reveled.

Settling against the couch, Scott tiredly said, "Let's try to get some sleep, we have to get up early tomorrow. Lots of work."

Emma wistfully invited him, "You don't have to sleep on the couch you know. We know each other enough by now."

Scott turned his back to her, "There are some boundaries and etiquette that needs to be necessary. Oh by the way, you wouldn't know anything about your girls trying to smother Jean in her sleep, would you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **

**GUEST: The whole team is there, lol sorry, that's my fault I didn't specify everyone present at the dinner table. I'll correct it from now, but for this chapter, even if I did not mention the others, they are there at dinner, I just didn't write interactions for em if you get what i mean. My apologies! Thanks for pointing it out, I was actually kinda confused about writing that part when I was in the process. Angel was there, as well as Benjamin and the others, to be honest I actually forgot the other ones' names and that's a reason why I left them out of the narrative. Fanfiction is not perfect, is basically what I'm running with haha. Your review really really really really touched me, I am so freaking complimented. Thank you for describing my writing style so nicely. I love it! I tend to put things vaguely on purpose, just to add a touch of objectivity to my narration. I don't like feeling too attached or subjective to characters, then it just feels too fanficcy and made up, and sometimes that's hard to do with Scott who I see so many great traits in but want to exaggerate because it seems like the majority of people do not see those traits. Although, I must admit I did get a little fanficcy myself by jumping ahead as you said. I recently learned that writers have to specify every exact detail of their stories, and I definitely did not do that, I relied on my assumption that it'd be implied the UXM did other stuff, but I was just writing about certain parts. Another good observation, thank you for the great feedback! I'll make my focus on activities less limited. I love Illyana, and how weird she is, if it were anyone else they would feel like Scott's bodyguard or something, but she's got a good sick humor (Magik Bus) and is kinda freakishly Cuckooish about her affections for him.**

**Guest: I might agree with you on Scott being with anyone else but Emma including Illyana (at least for now). While I love Emma with Scott (Not exactly a fan of Emma but I like her when she's with Scott) I am so upset she betrayed Scott in AVX and as a former JOTT fan, I just think Scott should be with someone who won't cheat for once, and who fits him a bit more. I honestly think him and Illyana have a unique and special relationship in the comics, and it wouldn't be too far fetched for some twisted special love affair to come outta it.**

**ElizabethTheStrange: Haha, thanks for your review! We'll see where this story pans out on the Scott/Emma. They're a good couple, and I love their non relationship that's TOTALLY a relationship on panel now. THey totally can't resist each other.**

**BorysMortis: LOL, being clone daughters of Emma, they'd totally be vindictive if they lost! ESPECIALLY in front of two Scotts LOOL. They're bitter and mean girls. they give no cwaps! but then again, jean is capable of going all phoenix on their butts anytime. I like Illyana, I think she'd also be a good fit, for Scott. I was for Emma/Scott, but in upcoming Comics, Emma is trying to get rid of a sex tape. Maybe she and Scott should stay apart while she sorts this out hahaha. idk we'll see. there's so many viable options. Thanks for dropping a line!**

* * *

When Scott woke up, leaving Emma's room, he was met with an eerie silence and the Stepford Cuckoos lined up side by side against the wall opposite from Emma's door. Her mini me's were were a bit startling. Their eyes were blank and white, and their lips downwards, they were displeased, arms crossed, and staring Scott down as he emerged.

"Oh hello girls, good morning." Scott greeted them.

Mindee lifted her chin up and walked away, whipping her hair behind her. "I can't believe you went back to her."

Phoebe lifted her chin and followed in a straight line after Mindee, her straight cropped hair swished forward.

Celeste followed suit.

Scott hopelessly called after them, "I didn't get back with your mother."

Illyana was still sleeping in Scott's bed when he returned.

She blinked open one pale cat eye and leered at him.

Sitting down on the other side of his bed, Scott placed a hand on her shoulder, "Did you sleep okay?"

She stoically replied, "I have limbo inside of me, I never sleep okay."

Stripping off her armor-like dressings that she had fallen asleep in, she nestled back into the sheets.

He went by the bed and switched on a small fountain, "I don't know what that's like exactly, but I know how it is to never be able to sleep peacefully, that's why I got this thing, it kind of works, the noise helps a little. Use this as much as you want, Illyana, I'm here for you, I know Piotr would want you to be taken care of. Let me know if you need anything."

"Close the blinds" Illyana immediately ordered as she turned over and closed her eyes.

He did as told and snuck out quietly.

* * *

Benjamin looked up at the bright pale sky, stuck knee deep in pure white snow.

Something flew across the blue expanse.

Angel reflected in Benjamin's swirling eyes, a guy with his wings spread against the cold sun of Canada.

Eva came and stood next to him, handing him a thermos of hot chocolate.

He took a grateful sip and said, "Powers, crazy huh? I never thought this would happen to me. It's still a little weird don't you think?"

Eva shrugged under her layers of scarf, "I'm still wrapping my head round it. I don't even know what I can do. Also never been pushed this hard before. These people aren't messing around. I'm still sore all over from this morning."

Ben looked down at the snow, "I'm not sure I'd be much use for fighting in this...mutant human war going on. And what's with the Avengers?" His black bangs fell across his forehead diagonally.

"I dunno, they've completely lost it. I had faith in Cap... " Responded Eva.

"You kind of remind me of Rogue, that girl on the Avengers side. The white bangs." His lips began to become subtly fuller, and the tip of his bangs whitened like Eva's.

She said, "You're doing it again. Shape shifting. What's that like?"

Ben thought for a moment, "I don't know, I hardly feel it until you point it out. It's natural I guess, it just kind of happens. That Frost lady told me that if she had her powers back to normal, she'd be able to know exactly how my mutation worked. How do you trigger those freeze bubbles."

Before she could ponder an answer, Emma swiftly strode by, not in the best of spirits, "We have a training session in 20 minutes, be on time."

Scott jogged through the snow to them, "Emma, I'm cancelling the session. You all have the afternoon off."

Eva smiled cheekily at Scott, eyes shining with admiration. Emma threw her a disgusted look that Benjamin caught.

"In the middle of everything going on and an effort to build a school? We can't afford to slack off even a bit, why are you cancelling. I say that's very unwise." Emma crossed her arms, arching her brows at Scott.

He scooped up some snow and then balled it up, "One of our staff members is unavailable for the session, I figure we might as well recuperate today."

The snowball landed squarely on Emma's collarbone.

She dusted it off, not amused, "We have a lot of work to do, we are far from ready, and we need to be NOW."

Scott took her by the elbow and lead her back to the school, "Why don't we do something together today, take the day off too."

As they neared the facilities, Emma, a little shocked, asked, "What do you have in mind?"

He took her to her bedroom, then into the bathroom.

Scott twisted the faucets, rushing water coming out smoothly. "Ta da", he announced in his low and deep voice.

Emma's posture slackened, "Well that's nice."

"Why don't we try building a snow man together. It'll be a team building exercise, huh? And if you want the kids to be engaged and productive, they can join, we can hold a contest."

Emma tilted her head at Scott, perplexed, "Excuse me?"

He grinned, "I used to build snowmen all the time in Anchorage when I was a kid, with my family. I didn't build another snowman since the accident until one Christmas when I was, oh about 16 or 17 that Jean made me build a snowman with her. It'd be like the old times at the mansion, we'd have all sorts of contests, eating contests, apple bobbings, you name it. I don't do that kind of stuff a lot, and I thought it'd be nice to give the kids this fun day, or as fun as it can get for us X-Men." His expression turned, "They might not know it yet, only harder times are ahead. There will be no more days like this. That's an understatement. They are going to see and experience much worse for a while."

Emma scoffed, "Of course the redhead had something to do with this sentimental tearjerker. Darling, I'll build a snowman with you if it only means you do something for me at midnight. That's fair isn't it?"


	4. Chapter 4

The children had paired up and were building snowmen of all shape and sizes.

Emma patted down some snow on the head of hers, fondly watching Scott working on the behind.

The Cuckoos were building theirs with a precision and organization that was unparalleled.

They even began to chisel away at the general pillar of snow they had set up, molding with dainty little hands.

Angel had not joined the activity, he was flying somewhere, too snobby to join.

Teen Jean and Teen Scott were working on one together, Jean cast furtive glances at her adult counterpart once in a while.

* * *

As Scott trudged to bed, slipping off his snow shoes, he looked outside the hall window at the several snowmen on the ground.

One of the snowmen caught his eye, it was molded and thinner than the rest, and had something familiar on its face. His old visor had been stuck into the head, and it was more of an ice sculpture..of him, than a snowman.

He smiled and went into his room. Illyana was gone, and Scott relaxed in relief.

He settled into bed.

A faint, and unfamiliar sound could be heard through his walls.

He sat up and followed it.

It was almost like a girl's crying.

He pushed open Illyana's door.

There she was, the limbo teen queen, curled up in her bed, shaking.

Scott hadn't thought this was possible.

He crept towards her in the dark.

Standing uncertainly above her, he was not sure what to do in this situation.

Acting on intuition, he slowly got into her bed, and then tentatively wrapped his arms around the young girl, holding her close.

Her shuddering stopped.

In the dark, her voice stated monotonously, "Scott."

He reassured her, "It's okay, I'm here. You're not alone."

Then, acting as a big brother would, he kissed her on the head through her thick blonde hair.

He absent-mindedly rubbed warm circles on her exposed belly.

She responded to his touch, causing him to stop.

"Umm. Illyana, stop that."

Her wicked, monotone voice teased, "Why?"

Scott grunted, "You know why."

Her movements quickened, and Scott gasped out to the dark.

He always knew he was born a dead man.

* * *

Emma stared at the tape in hand, VHS no less.

She would have been condescendingly disgusted if she weren't already disgusted with herself.

She never would have guessed it, but it seemed that the older she got, the more she regretted than glorified her past deeds.

Solidifying into diamond, she crushed the tape in her fist and let it crumble into her waste basket.

No one was going to see that.

Becoming flesh again, she sighed, just when things with Scott were beginning to salvage and get better...this ugly blemish in her past had to surface.

He knew about her fun old days, but for it to come up as blackmail now...when she was so close to making things better with the one she knew she loved. It just plain sucked for the former white queen.

Of course some note had clarified that the tape was just a copy of many potential duplicates...No matter...She would speak to Black Widow tomorrow, they had arranged to meet at a bar. That SHIELD agent would surely take care of it, and it would be spoken of no more.

Scott would never find out.

Still, she felt something uncomfortable within her, and it only pained her more.

Things would be fine, better in fact, maybe she'd even let the damn fool put a ring on her finger...Something she never let herself think of.

This was it, she could fuck up no more. She made a promise to herself.

Treading a path in the snow, during a morning walk, she walked passed the snowmen they had built the other day.

She halted, staring stunned at the snow sculpture that had been molded in the likeness of Scott.

His old visor was on the face, and the snow had been packed and refined to be more human-like. One of his old team jackets had even been thrown on the torso snow.

Emma stared at the monument to Scott that her girls had built, not even able to comprehend what the meaning of it could be. They too became stranger as they matured, falling more and more from her telepathic umbilical cord.

Like three does with large white eyes, the Stepford Cuckoos stood behind Emma, staring at her back.

Emma turned and gasped, "Girls! Did you sneak up on me?"

Defensively, Phoebe explained, "We were just being ironic, Jean Grey School has a stupid statue of her..."

Celeste said, "So we were just playing tribute."

Mindee corrected, "Paying."

Celeste declared, "Anyway, you should."

Phoebe finished, "Check on Mr. Summers."

Mindee added, "He's in Illyana's room." The hive mind thought, '_Maybe you can kill her.'_

They all smiled blankly as Emma's complexion paled.

* * *

Teen Scott and teen Jean stood in the new Xavier School's living room, staring at Magneto who stood before them, tall and bald.

Scott muttered, "How can he-I trust you right now? You're the bad guy, you always were."

Jean agreed, "We were just taught how to fight you, how can we be on the same side now? Nothing makes sense, not this future, nor the later future."

Eric announced, "Children, I am not going to harm you. We are on the same side now fighting for the greater good, my position has been compromised, history is not so simple."

Warren came into the room, gnawing on an apple, "Finally, we're addressing the questions I had all along. If we are so bent on changing things, let's just go back to our present with the knowledge we have to prevent this mess from that point on! Since it seems that us being here now is making the future future worse."

Turning her attention to the blond heir, Jean said sternly, "Warren...I'm not sure you care much about being here or what's going to happen. You haven't taken things seriously, this is the problem with you, rich boy. You are so flippant and lazy about things because you were spoiled your whole life. I'm your friend, think about what this might mean to you if your life were non existent in the future and you could do something about it."

Dropping his apple core to the floor, Warren retorted, "I am not careless about this, or you Jeannie. Think about my life though, nothing worth staying around here to see."

He opened a window and flew out of it swiftly.

Young Scott muttered, "He's mad."

Magneto keenly observed, "Already, the team is dissipated, completely altering how it was between all of you in the beginning. If this were your times, your team would be an easier target than ever for me."

* * *

Christopher Muse, AKA Triage, picked up one of Fabio Medina's gold balls, that had come out of the portlier boy as part of his mutation.

He bounced it on the hard icy ground, feeling it out, "This is weird, you play b-ball big guy?"  
He threw a solid chest pass at Fabio who caught it with his large hands squarely.

He tossed the ball back to Triage, who ran up to the half set up outdoor basketball court right outside the new school, and jumped up, throwing the gold ball into the single hoop that had been set up on one side.

It still had not had a net installed yet, and the pieces of the other hoop were laying on the other side, abandoned under snow.

Fabio shook his head and shivered, teeth chattering in the cold frosty air.

He shot out another gold load of gold balls from his chest at Christopher, engaging in a dodgeball-like game with the healer.

Christopher landed on his butt on the court and grabbed one of the balls rolling away.

He dribbled it around the court as Fabio joined, attempting to steal it from him.

Fabio blocked as Triage tried to shoot, and ran down the court, throwing the ball at the hoop.

It tottered on the rim before falling in. Fabio jumped up and down.

* * *

**NEXT UP! shout to warfolomei, gave me excellent ideas on using the exaggerted common occurances around scott's daily life. that's comin up next. thanks!**

**Youngmoney97: Awwwwww thank yoooouuU! that made me feel so great! **

**borismortys: Glad you liked! Thanks for your input! I always use and consider reviews!**

**Leh-xp: Hehehehehe yep, she's a cat. Thanks for reviewing. **


End file.
